


Have a Seat

by tsund0ku_library



Series: Sleeping on the Job [8]
Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: 12k of just smut, ??? - Freeform, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Dick chair, Frank "HURT ME MORE" Jaeger makes an appearance, Gosh golly gee slam dunk me in dumpster behind a church, Hand Jobs, I, I AM SORRY, I don't know how to tag this, I never should've posted this and yet here we are, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Furniture, Sex Toys, Solid Snake and his Harem of Grandpas, Threesomes, like any of you guys reading my stuff at this point care about that, my deepest apologies, no plot to be found here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsund0ku_library/pseuds/tsund0ku_library
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have a Seat

**Author's Note:**

> Like... Do you ever get an idea that you know is utter shit but you can't stop thinking about it? That's this fic for me. The inspiration; 
> 
> http://biblio-fiend.tumblr.com/post/138764465965
> 
> It's just David messing around with his pervy old man boyfriends. That's it. Ilibra both encouraged me and helped me out with this one, so thank you.
> 
> Happy 14th of February, everyone.
> 
> Edit, because I have 2 things to add; #1, I kinda think that it's _because_ of Kaz's age that he was almost ok with having a threesome with Frank. His age is always in the back of his mind when he's with David, the knowledge that he had literal _decades_ worth of experience on David is constantly gnawing on him, so he tries to do things that are "young". He wants to show David that he's still essentially one of the cool kids, although it's killing him inside to see David with Frank in any capacity. But there is no _way_ David would have ever even touched Frank if he didn't get Kaz's clear consent, no matter how sexually intrigued he is by Frank's forceful propositions. Kaz is trying to impress David sexually and David would be overjoyed to simply get a quick handjob and spooned. 
> 
> #2, Dick chair is now a recurring character, yaaay. I should've put it up in the character tag, damn.

Despite the fact that they both lived and worked in the same place, sometimes separation from one another was unavoidable.

David had wanted to go on the obligatory 4-week trip into the wilderness alone that every recruit had to complete, armed with nothing but their wits and the uniform on their back. He wanted to test his skills, he wanted to see how much he had learned from his instructors.

However, that didn't mean that he'd hadn't missed his old Master terribly.

He had came back at midnight the previous night, more exhausted than he'd ever been and dirty in places that dirt should never be, but victorious. He had passed the test.

David had showered for 40 minutes, scrubbing every inch of his tired body twice, and promptly gone to the barracks and passed out, barely making it under the covers, the hard, thin cot of his bed feeling wonderfully luxurious compared to his stay in the wilderness.

David had bounced out of bed late for him, although the sun was still high in the sky and immediately gotten dressed and hurried down to the mess hall, hoping to see Kaz, but it appeared that he'd missed him. Jeremy had slapped him on the back and called him Rambo lite, which he was still uncertain whether or not had been a compliment.

An hour after eating and bowing out of yet another conversation asking him to detail every uncomfortable moment he'd spent in the wilderness, David nervously fidgeted with the sleeves of his button down, rolling them up to reveal forearms tanned from the sun's hot abuse, staring at the building that housed Master Miller's office, brows creased as he wondered if he should wait or just barge in and beg Kaz to fuck him over his desk. It had been a long time for the pair of them.

"Good to be back?" Kaz asked him in greeting, the slight smirk that David loved firmly in place as he strode out of the building. David straightened slightly and concentrated on rolling his sleeves up, trying to smother the impulse to jump Kaz in the middle of the base.

"Hey, Master Miller. How are things?" David asked, a wide grin splitting across his face without his consent. Kaz's smile widened in response, and David's stomach flipped embarrassingly.

"Oh, the same old, same old." Kaz said, drawing closer and stopping in front of him, fingers tapping on his cane. It was a good day, then, if he had traded his crutch for his cane.

Kaz regarded him through his sunglasses, the lenses flat and opaque, shielding his eyes completely. David could feel his heavy gaze on him, and he returned the favor raking his eyes longingly over Kaz's form. He finished folding his sleeves up, and he knotted his hands behind his back, as though he had to forcibly restrain himself from doing something wildly inappropriate to his instructor in the middle of the base.

"You look thin. Were you not eating?" Kaz finally commented, noting how the shirt hung off of him, lingering over the way David's toned legs looked clad in a pair cutoff jeans. He'd cut off the ends of the legs when they started hanging a good 2 inches above his ankles, not one to waste still usable items, and Kaz certainly wasn't complaining.

David snorted. "I ate. It wasn't exactly a 5 star experience, but I ate."  
"Three meals a day?" Kaz questioned, shifting his stance so that he could grab David's waist, feeling lean, warm muscle beneath his hand. David yelped, surprised by the casual touch after so long apart and Kaz laughed gently, squeezing his side tighter.

"I didn't exactly have time for 3 meals a day," David said reproachfully, awkwardly rubbing the back of his deeply tanned neck.

"Hm," Kaz said, withdrawing his hand and grabbing his cane, working his way towards his apartment. "Smoking an entire pack of cigarettes does not count as a meal, recruit."

David fell easily into step beside him, barely concealed enthusiasm rolling off of him in waves. "It sure takes the edge off of the hunger pains, though."

"I'm going to have to fatten you up, then." Kaz said lightly. "But later. I trust you had your breakfast?"

"Just finished, actually. I was looking for you," David said, stealing a look at Kaz from the corner of his eye. Kaz said nothing, just continued leading David back to his apartment. David felt excitement bloom in the pit of his stomach.

"I have a surprise planned for you," Kaz said finally, as they drew nearer to Kaz's building.

"Oh?" David said, curious.

"Mm-hmm. It's a present of sorts. To make up for missing your birthday."

"But you already gave me my, uh, my present." David said, his cheeks tingeing a light pink at the memory of what was inside the suspiciously long, thin wrapped package. He was extremely glad that he had had the good sense to unwrap it alone on his grueling test, refraining from opening it early during the little party Kristen and Jeremy had held for him before he left. It was certainly not fit for anyone else's eyes.

"I did, didn't I?" Kaz said, an amused cast to his tone, glancing back at David slyly, who cleared his throat and looked away. "So, did you get a lot of use out of it?"

The color in his cheeks deepened, and David glanced at the base around them, as if looking for eavesdroppers listening eagerly for sordid details about what David did when he was bored and horny and lonely. "Kaz! Not- not now!"

"Answer me, David." Kaz said coaxingly, stopping in front of the stairs leading up to his apartment. David sighed and shuffled uncomfortably, waiting for Kaz to ascend the steps. Realizing that Kaz wasn't going to move a single inch until he answered his prying question, David bit his lip and rolled his neck, looking up at the sky before hanging his head.

"...Yes." David muttered, not looking at him. Kaz leaned his cane against the stairs and grabbed David's chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. David met his eyes through the protective lenses determinedly, soft, perfectly-shaped lips set into a slight pout. David's mouth was just made to be bitten, to be licked, meant to part to allow soft moans to escape.

Kaz brushed his thumb along his slightly chapped bottom lip.

"Good boy." Kaz praised him, turning away and seizing his cane, making his way up the staircase.

David drew in an unsteady breath, allowing the pleasure at the praise fill him, hating himself for how easily Kaz aroused him and started up the stairs after him, admiring the way the light caught in the blond strands, bound in a loose ponytail peeking out from beneath his hat.

David had a sudden, powerful mental image of wrapping that ponytail around his hand as Kaz's powerful hips thrusted into him, Kaz moaning his name as David panted, Kaz's rough, talented hand tugging at his dick. David shook himself mentally. He had to get a _handle_ on himself. It wasn't like he was repressed, for god's sake!

Kaz fumbled in his pocket for his keys, shaking them out and selecting the proper keys, one by one. David shifted again, eager to get inside.

"Impatient, are we?" Kaz asked, his mouth quirking. David made a noise in his throat but said nothing. Kaz chuckled and unlocked the door, throwing it open and ushering David inside.

"Well, well, alone at last," Kaz said, his voice pitched curiously loud as he shut the door behind them, but David paid it little mind, thinking of more important things than the volume of Kaz's voice.

The second Kaz locked the door behind him, David shoved him against the front door, mouth moving desperately against Kaz's, slipping Kaz's hat off and hanging it on the coatrack before balancing himself with his hands on Kaz's hips as he kicked his shoes off. Kaz kissed him back, pushing into him, hand gripping the back of his shirt tightly.  
  
David broke away, his fuckable lips red and wet and stretched into a wide grin, hands still on Kaz's hips. "I missed you, Kaz."  
  
Kaz chuckled, dropping his fistful of David's shirt and chucking David's chin. "I could tell,"  
  
David sucked in the edge of his bottom lip, mouth set in a slight pout, disappointed that Kaz hadn't reciprocated his sentiment, but he dropped to the ground, sliding his hands down the sides of Kaz's legs as he went before untying his shoes. Kaz leaned against the door and steadied himself with a hand on David's shoulder as David tugged his shoes off and set them by his own, lining them neatly by the door.  
  
Kaz slid a fond hand through David's hair, an affectionate smile pulling at his lips. David looked up at him, still squatting on the floor.  
  
"I missed you, too, kid." Kaz said, a smile softening the hard lines of his face. David grinned up at him before rising again and playfully tugging him further into the apartment, his fingers threaded through Kaz's belt loops, Kaz following amusedly with his cane.  
  
"Four weeks is a long time," David murmured, pulling Kaz closer, his mouth millimeters away from Kaz's own, his lashes lowered as he looked at Kaz's lips. "I was worried that you would replace me with some younger, hotter thing."  
  
Kaz quirked an eyebrow over his sunglasses, finding the idea that he could find someone both hotter and younger than David ludicrous, but playing along anyway. "Yes, about that, your little friend, Miss Chavez, I believe?"  
  
David snorted, pulling Kaz's hips forward to meet his own forcibly. "Don't even joke about Kirsten like that. She's way out of your league."  
  
Kaz frowned. There had been a time when almost no one was out of his league. "You really think so? Because I think-"  
  
"It was just a bad joke, just leave her alone, Kaz." David groaned, catching his mouth again. Kaz humored him, pressing back lazily before pulling away again.  
  
"So, are you not going to mention my redecoration? I got a new piece of furniture." Kaz said slyly, jerking his head to indicate his living room. There was no way David had spotted it yet, gratifyingly distracted by Kaz as he was.  
  
"Furniture?" David asked in a strained tone. It really had been too long. Kaz just watched him with amused eyes, and David looked over to where Kaz'd indicated, eyes bugging out of his head when he saw what was sitting in front of the couch, the coffee table pushed against the tv stand to accommodate it.  
  
"Kaz... What the fuck is that?" David asked in a carefully moderated tone, studying the blades of the odd rocking chair dubiously before looking it over once again. "And where did you get it?"  
  
"Hm," Kaz hummed, with a mischievous set to his face, his fingers tapping on his cane, ignoring David's second question. "What does it look like?"  
  
"Well, it looks like a rocking stool with a dick sticking out of it." David said bluntly, staring at it the short stool in puzzlement before looking over at Kaz again, patiently awaiting an explanation.  
  
"Congratulations, you got it." Kaz said, humor coloring his tone. He leaned his hip against the counter, dropping his cane to reach over to undo the top two buttons on David's shirt, exposing the shockingly deep tan line ringing his throat. David's brows knitted together again, clearly confused.  
  
"And what're you planning on doing with that?" David asked suspiciously, letting him undo the buttons without complaint.  
  
"Me? I'm not going to do a goddamn thing with it. It's for you." Kaz said almost smugly, clearly self-satisfied. David burst into laughter, amused before noting that Kaz hadn't joined him in his raucous merriment.  
  
"Me?" David said, the laughter dying out of his tone, a disbelieving smile on his face. "You're joking."  
  
"No, no, I think you'll really enjoy it." Kaz assured him, rubbing his own jaw as he regarded David. "I know I'll enjoy watching you, that's for sure."  
  
"Kaz..." David sighed. "You can't seriously want me to ride the fucking dick chair instead of you."  
  
Kaz said nothing, a faint smile still curving his lips as he simply looked at David.  
  
"Kaz, that's a _stool_. We haven't, uh, been together for four weeks." David said pleadingly, sounding desperate, worming his fingers into Kaz's pockets. "We can play with your sex furniture later, just- Can we be together? First? Don't _you_ want to?"  
  
Kaz groaned low in his throat. Of course he wanted to. It'd been a tough few weeks, having grown quite accustomed to David panting in his ear and urging him to go on. It was extremely hard to deny David when he looked like this, desperate and horny, but Kaz had made a deal. He stuck to his deals. Sometimes with a little reworking of the terms, but he stuck to his deals.  
  
Kaz dragged his finger over David's exposed collarbone and let out a breath. "Oh, David, you're just so goddamn cute. But no, dick chair first. And then we can do all sorts of fun stuff together." He kissed his collarbone and drew away again. "I promise."  
  
David nodded and sighed again, hands already jumping up to work on the buttons of his shirt.  
  
"Told you he would like it," A quietly amused voice said from just behind him. David whirled around, his hand reflexively holding his partially unbuttoned shirt closed and shifting to a protective stance in front of Kaz.  
  
David's mouth gaped open in shock, his cheeks alight with a dark flush as he caught sight of the owner of the voice. "Frank?!"  
  
Frank grinned at him, coming out of Kaz's bedroom completely nonchalantly as though it was something he did everyday, holding a very familiar tub in his hands. "Hey, David. Do you like the present? It was my idea."  
  
Kaz scowled. "There you are. I told you to stay out of my fucking bedroom. And take off your goddamn shoes."  
  
Frank shrugged, his gaze unwaveringly focused on David. "I got bored. Found this in there." Frank said, holding up a couple of condoms and the tub of lube and ignoring Kaz's demand. David's cheeks colored further at the sight of the sex paraphernalia, his tanned face burning.  
  
"And I think I know just where to put it," Frank said, moving closer, shifting his prizes into one hand so that he could tug playfully at the hand David had on his shirt, still clamping it closed. "Come now, David, there's no need for that. We're all _friends_ here, aren't we?"  
  
"Frank?" David said, still shell-shocked, eyes darting from Kaz to Frank and back again, noting the slight tightness in Kaz's mouth as he watched Frank's hand on David's.  
  
"Don't I get a friendly hello? It's been awhile." Frank said, dropping David's hand and slipping two fingers into the waistband of David's cutoff jeans and pulling him closer, his thumb rubbing at the button of his jeans. David braced himself against the counter, feeling the chill of the counter on his forearms through his thin shirt.  
  
David wet his lips, his cheeks very dark and his eyes questioning, his gaze flitting from Kaz to the dick chair to Frank and back again, clearly trying to work out exactly what was happening here. He glanced down at Frank's hand, fingers still tucked into his jeans comfortably, as though it was the most natural thing in the world. He eyed the tub of lube in Frank's other hand before looking up to address Kaz, his voice husky.  
  
"Uh, so, the- the dick chair. Are you- are you both going to be in here?" David asked, stammering slightly from a combination of embarrassment and arousal and disbelief, feeling his pants slowly fill out from the idea of Frank rubbing him rather than the actual act of Frank polishing the button of his jeans with his methodical thumb.  
  
Kaz simply nodded, shifting closer. He reached over and undid that last button on David's shirt, trailing his fingers lightly down David's trembling stomach before slipping his hand beneath the thin material and feeling the hard edges of David's rib cage, mildly distressed by how close to the surface his bones were. He tilted his head to the side, looking David over, unable to resist shoving into Frank a little as he moved closer to David. Frank didn't even have the decency to let out a noise at the contact.  
  
"Jaeger and I were talking about how you deserve a reward for being _such_ a good boy lately, and what a damn shame it was that we missed celebrating your birthday, so _we_ ," Kaz emphasized, glaring at Frank briefly before continuing. "Got the idea for this little present for you. If you're open to it, that is." Kaz finished with a mocking smile.  
  
David swallowed, barely able to believe his incredible luck. He'd never expected Kaz to let him be with Frank like this in any capacity ever since that fateful car ride that he still used when necessary during his own private sessions. This, both of them being there, stroking him, pulling at his clothes, was too good to be true.  
  
" _That's it,_ " David thought. " _I died. I died of a heat stroke and this is the fantasy my swiftly dying brain brought up. The dick chair is a surprise. I didn't know I was into that sort of thing_."  
  
"But- but you already gave me my birthday presents." David said weakly, still supporting himself on the counter. Kaz and Frank laughed in unison gently, and Frank unzipped David's jeans, finally relieving some of the pressure.  
  
"Oh, believe me," Kaz said, sliding his hand up David's chest and brushing a sensitive nipple on his way to slide under the shoulder of the shirt to work it off. David inhaled sharply and dropped lower, completely relying on the counter for support. "This is as much a present to ourselves as it is for you."

"Now come with me, Solid." Frank said playfully, urging him up by tucking his fingers into his waistband again and pulling on him insistently. David looked overwhelmed, looking over to Kaz for reassurance, who simply pulled the shirt free of his broad shoulders and dropped it carelessly to the floor, a small smile curving his lips. Anger curled in Kaz's gut as Frank pulled David around, but he tried to ignore it. This would be worth it, for both his and David's sakes. He was certain.

Frank led David to the couch, David stumbling along the way, and leaned over the sex stool to set the lube and condoms on the coffee table. David shuffled uncertainly, looking flushed and rumpled with his jeans undone and his chest bare, hips jutted forward obediently due to Frank's urging.  
  
Kaz followed with his cane, banging it into the ground with a touch more force than necessary, equal parts annoyed by Frank's control over _his_ David and turned on by David's obvious willingness. Kaz looked David over, noting with a pang of discontent that not one of the bruises that he'd left on David had lasted through the trip, although he seemed to have collected quite a few new, less pleasant bruises, dark blotches marring the pale skin that had been protected by his clothing.  
  
Kaz touched a particularly nasty bruise on David's side lightly, still holding his cane. "How'd this happen?" he asked softly, speaking unnecessarily into David's ear. David shivered and turned a little more towards him, despite Frank's hand still holding him in place. Kaz allowed a small smirk of victory curve his mouth at David's unconscious, easy gravitation towards him.  
  
"Lost my footing near the end of the trip trying to set up a trap." David admitted ruefully, rubbing the back of his neck. Kaz tutted beside him.  
  
"And see, I thought I taught you better than that. I guess I'll have to work you twice as hard to get you up to scratch," Kaz said, withdrawing his hand and sliding behind David and sitting down on the couch. "A pity I don't have any arnica left."  
  
David looked down at Frank's fingers tucked into his pants and then glanced back at Kaz, touching his knee lightly as though looking for reassurance that Kaz was fine with this. In answer, Kaz patted the back of his hand and leaned back into the couch, settling into it comfortably as though he were about to watch the nightly news, legs stretched out on either side of David. As long as he knew that David preferred him to Frank, Kaz thought that he could keep his little jealousy issues under control.  
  
"Take off your pants," he ordered, watching him closely. Frank slipped his fingers out of David's waistband, apparently satisfied to simply watch David undress himself. Looking uncomfortable and embarrassed, David slowly tugged the cutoff shorts off, the frayed edges of the hem tickling his bare calves, revealing plain black boxers, tented at the crotch.  
  
Kaz sighed in impatience and rolled his eyes. "C'mon, it's just Frank. He's seen more of you than that. Underwear, too."  
  
His cheeks flamed as he glanced abashedly over at Frank, who was watching him with light, hungry eyes, tracking his every movement with great interest. David yanked off the boxers like he was tearing off a bandage and tossed them on top of his discarded shirt, avoiding everyone's eyes, chin tucked into his chest, feeling incredibly exposed in more ways than one, painfully aware of his dick sticking out in front of him, embarrassingly noticeable.  
  
Kaz hummed low in his throat and ran an approving hand over his ass before smacking it with a satisfying cracking sound. He'd missed this perfect ass. David gasped, but offered a sly smile at Kaz, briefly distracted from his self-consciousness. Kaz smiled back before turning his attention to Frank, a hand still on David's ass, jerking his head towards the completely nude boy before him.  
  
"Prepare him. I don't want my hand to get all sticky." Kaz ordered Frank.  
Frank immediately reached for the lube, a cheeky smile on his face. "Finally an order that I can _get behind."_  
  
David's head whipped around, his mouth hanging open. Kaz was going to let someone else _touch_ him, let alone stick their fingers where Kaz had assured him time and time again, had growled into his ear countless times before, was his and his alone to play with and use.  
  
Kaz said nothing, simply patted David's ass before resting his hand on his knee, watching Frank uncap the lube with a carefully controlled, smoothed out expression, hand clenching in the stiff fabric of his pants as he tried to convince himself that he was fine with this.  
  
"Kaz?" David questioned, watching Frank coat his fingers in a generous amount with a dubious expression.  
  
"Bend over in front of your master there, Solid." Frank requested, his fingers shimmering. David turned around and faced Kaz, uncertainly placing his hands on either side of Kaz's spread legs, bending over compliantly and proffering himself to Frank.  
  
"Mm," Frank said in a delighted tone, a cold hand resting on David's buttock and squeezing it appreciatively. Frank dropped to his knees, examining his mission closely, his other hand held a careful distance away. "Miller here is a very lucky man to have you. So wonderfully obedient, and wrapped up in such a pretty package, too."  
  
David glowed at the praise, looking over his shoulder to smile at Frank. Frank offered a quick one in return before swiftly bringing his lube coated fingertips to his hole, gently prodding and poking. David let out a shuddering breath as Frank slid the fingers of his other hand down, lightly trailing his fingers down the inside of his thigh.  
  
Kaz huffed, a frown teasing the corners of his finely shaped mouth down and put a hand on David's head, pushing it lower so that he could see Frank. "Quit fucking teasing the boy and get on with it, Jaeger."  
  
Frank let out a disapproving noise. "Just allow me to enjoy Solid's delectable scent a little longer." David's ears burned.  
  
"You're fucking creepy, Jaeger. Hurry up or I'll do it." Kaz said with a disgusted snort.  
  
"Some things take time, Miller. I feel sorry for Solid here, he's never been able to fully enjoy this experience." he said in tone of mock woe.  
  
"That's not true!" David protested hurriedly, looking up earnestly into Kaz's eyes. "You always make me go- unnnnng," David broke off as Frank pushed both of his fingers inside at the same time, gently but firmly working them, massaging him from the inside, his head dropping. Kaz growled. Of course Frank would stop him in the middle of David's defense.

Kaz tugged David's chin up and pressed a firm kiss to his lips, moving his mouth insistently. David reacted eagerly, slipping his tongue out and tracing Kaz's upper lip, smothering his moans against Kaz's mouth.  
  
David's eyes opened, his lids heavy as he looked at Kaz before glancing down at Kaz's lap, looking at the bulge that had formed there. David balanced all of his weight onto a single arm and reached into Kaz's lap, intending to free it.  
  
"Not yet," Kaz said in a low tone, breaking away and dropping David's chin to catch his hand. "Later."  
  
David opened his mouth to reply, but a desperate moan came out instead and he nearly fell onto the lap that he'd been eyeing as he bucked involuntarily against Frank, who had chosen that moment to slid the entire length of his fingers into David as he bit down on the inside of his muscled thigh. David wrenched his hand from Kaz's grip to catch himself, eyes squeezed shut, mouth hanging open as he panted quietly. Frank's probing fingers were so different from Kaz's or his own, cool and thinner, and undeniably talented.  
  
Kaz growled. He was _not_ jealous of Frank fucking Jaeger. He wasn't. He'd made David feel ten times better than this with less than his single pinky finger.  
  
"Fuckin' get away from him, Jaeger, I think he's plenty prepared." Kaz snarled, curling his hand in David's soft hair as he pushed his head down to look at Frank.  
  
Frank sighed and extracted his fingers, rising from his crouch with a slight pout on his face.  
  
"Really? Already? It seemed like the boy was enjoying himself. Ah, well," Frank shrugged, tearing open one of the condoms and fitting it over the dick chair with a dirty grin on his face, looking under David's arm to watch his face. He slathered his other hand with a generous amount of lube, gripping the fake dick firmly and sensually stroking it, even running his thumb slowly over the unfeeling cockhead pointlessly, just to watch David redden.  
  
"I want this to feel as realistic as possible, Solid." Frank said with a mischievous smile. "I suppose I have to warm it up, don't I?"  
  
Kaz's expression grew darker as David openly stared at Frank, though he was still bent over Kaz. Kaz growled and slid the hand he had in David's slightly too long hair down to the back of his tan neck, pulling him into a deep, possessive kiss, crushing his mouth over his own.  
  
It felt less like a kiss and more like he was claiming him, but David couldn't bring himself to mind. David'd really missed Kaz. And by the feel of it, Kaz had really missed him. David shifted, bringing his knee up and resting it on the couch as he cupped Kaz's face in one hand, his customary stubble missing, apparently having shaved it off in anticipation of David's homecoming. David rubbed his thumb over Kaz's cheek appreciatively, his other hand reaching for Kaz's ponytail and winding it around his hand, tugging on it lightly.  
  
Frank cleared his throat behind him, a cold hand settling on his shoulder, curiously dry. David didn't react, licking at Kaz's lips, making small noises in his throat. Kaz smirked against him, ridiculously pleased that he was ignoring Frank for him.  
  
"Your chariot awaits, sweetheart." Frank whispered into his ear, and David bit Kaz's lip gently before pulling away, letting Kaz's ponytail slide free of his hand.  
  
"Don't call him sweetheart." Kaz grunted, adjusting his glasses. "He's not your sweetheart."  
  
Frank laughed, handprints where he'd wiped the lube from his hands glittering on his shirt.  
  
Kaz's jaw clenched and he sat up higher on the couch, making an impatient gesture with his hand. "Well? Get on with it, David."  
  
David gave him a slightly annoyed look, tempered with trepidation. He looked the dick chair over before swinging his leg over, hovering in a slight crouch as he held it steady.  
  
"You know, this is really unfair. Both of you are fully dressed and I'm about fuck a stool." David said, looking at the pair of them, dark hair hanging in his eyes.  
  
"You are completely right, Solid, is is unfair." Frank agreed, nodding as he started to work his pants open.  
  
"Have a seat, kid," Kaz said, watching him with a slight smirk. David smirked back and looked down, holding the chair in place with one hand and the other unnecessarily holding the wooden dick, as though it were going to shift out of place.  
  
David slowly eased himself down, trying not to tense around the inanimate intruder, feeling the tip of the fake dick press in, teeth digging into his soft bottom lip. Suddenly feeling that this was all absolutely ludicrous, he burst out laughing, the fake cock head still painfully stretching him.  
  
"I feel fucking ridiculous," he said, finally, subsiding and shaking his head, like he couldn't believe what he was letting himself be talked into. Kaz scooted forward and cupped his cheek, pupils blown wide behind his sunglasses.  
  
"Oh, but you _look_ gorgeous, David." he assured him, his tone low and intimate. "Keep going, you beautiful boy."  
  
David flushed hot under Kaz's hand and allowed the dick to slide inside him another inch and then another, listening to Kaz's soft praise, greedily soaking up the greatly missed kind words.  
  
"He's right, Solid." Frank said, and David looked over at him in surprise, having forgotten that he was with them. Frank kicked off his shoes and pants and removed his shirt, flinging it over David's head, the light blue sleeve catching him in the face. "You do look beautiful with that pretty toy inside you."  
  
David opened his mouth, but no noise came out, distracted by what was before him. Frank was wearing nothing but a pair white underwear, stretched tight over his half-hard dick. David nearly choked on his spit as Frank turned around and fluidly bent, presumably to pick up his shoes, giving David a chance to take in the back of the delicate underwear, which was simply a completely see-through lacy black fabric, leaving nothing to the imagination.  
  
"Frank!" he said, staring wide-eyed at him, tearing his eyes from the only thing that was hidden from him and looking at the wounds that scattered his thin, leanly muscled frame, dark red gashes that David recognized as bullet grazes littering his body, unusual burns and bruises pressed into the pale skin.  
  
His gaze dropped back down to the sexy underwear as he slid down the rest of the way, all the way to the hilt with a soft gasp, his own dick glistening with arousal.  
  
"Are you ok, Frank?" he asked in a rough tone, staring plaintively at him, perched on the the dick chair, thighs straining as they held him in place.  
  
Frank smirked. Kaz glowered.  
  
"Don't worry about him, David." Kaz ordered, frowning at the lingerie. "Nothing touches Jaeger unless he wants it to. And you, you never said anything about wearing _those._ "  
  
Kaz let go of David's face to flick his hand disgustedly at Frank's scanty attire. Frank ignored him, a wide grin on his face.  
  
"So, Solid, what do you think of my outfit?" Frank asked, thin hands gracefully gesturing at his own body.  
  
"Uhm," Solid said, still entranced. Frank preened.  
  
"I am sorry about not procuring some thigh highs," Frank damn near purred, and David ducked his head, his embarrassment at odds with what he was doing.  
  
"You knew about that?!" Kaz asked, horribly dismayed and obviously angry. That was _their_ thing, dammit. He looked accusingly at David, who avoided his gaze and looked at the floor, his cheeks glowing. Frank grinned widely and turned towards Kaz.  
  
"Hm, of course I knew. When you two get drunk together, all you do is fuck. When _I_ get him drunk, we talk." Frank said, a taunting edge to his tone. True, David did babble when he was drunk, but Frank hardly ever spoke himself, only speaking to coax more slightly incoherent rambles from David. David was a big talker when drunk, as Frank was delighted to find out.  
  
Kaz huffed, mouth twisted into a deep frown. David glanced up at them, at Frank's predatory grin and Kaz's betrayed anger and tried to figure out how to fix it. Giving up, he slowly raised himself up on the dick chair and slid back down, a moan torn from his throat as he inadvertently pressed that wonderful spot inside him on the first try, his hand wrapped around the useful knob in front of him.  
  
Enchanted by the enticing moan, both Frank and Kaz turned towards him in unison, suddenly remembering why they were there. Frank moved closer, dropping to his knees and putting a cool hand on his thigh as David began riding the chair in earnest, panting slightly as he found a good rhythm, only slightly embarrassed by the creaking of the chair beneath him. This had not been how he'd pictured his homecoming in the slightest, but he wasn't complaining while he had the full attention of the two most attractive men he'd ever laid eyes upon.  
  
Kaz put his hand on David's chest, resting his fingertips on it as David moved against the chair.

"Are you enjoying yourself, David?" Kaz asked, trailing his hand lightly down his chest. "You certainly _look_ like you're enjoying yourself."  
  
David nodded, and Frank stood up, cool fingers sliding up his body as he moved behind him. "Thank you, Mas- Kaz. And Frank. Thank you "  
  
Kaz withdrew his hand, frowning. He wanted David to call him, "Master", he wanted Frank to understand how things were between the three of them. But Frank was already bending low, whispering into David's ear, breath tickling his hot skin.  
  
"It was really no issue. Miller and I just want you to enjoy yourself." Frank said. He ran his fingers along David's shoulders, Frank's proximity and the light touch drawing out another needy moan as he shuddered against Frank's hands.  
  
Kaz shifted uncomfortably, both aroused and annoyed. He loved seeing David like this, flushed and desperate and nearly driven out of his mind by pleasure, and he hated knowing that it was at another's hand.  
  
Kaz moved to the edge of the couch, his hand clamping around the side of David's neck as he brought his mouth against it, tongue flicking out and tasting salt and David's skin before he bit down and sucked in harshly, intending to leave a bruise. This was _his_ David, he needed everyone to know that he was his and no one else's. He nipped and sucked at his neck, his hand sliding down and pinching at David's hard, pink nipple, and David cried out, suddenly unable to control his volume, uncaring if anyone heard him. David stopped, holding still on the stool, panting heavily.  
  
"Did I tell you to stop?" Kaz asked in a quiet, dangerous tone, moving his hand still lowering, tantalizingly close to his woefully neglected dick before simply grabbing his hip, fingers biting in.  
  
"But I'm so fucking close and you two aren't anywhere _near_ ," David whimpered in frustration. Frank sank to his knees behind him and began kissing and sucking at his back, falsely gentle hands at his waist. David arched his back, curving beautifully in front of Kaz before pressing back against Frank's mouth desperately. Frank paused to smirk at Kaz from around David's side before licking and kissing his back, starting to moan a little himself.  
  
Kaz snorted, trying to squash the ill feeling low in his belly and focusing instead on David, reaching up to card a hand through his hair.  
  
"What, you think you'll be one and done? You don't think I'm shacking up with a young guy like you and expecting to get you off _once_ after spending such a long time apart, do you?" he asked, a playful smirk on his mouth as he tried to ignore the noises issuing from behind David.  
  
"Uh," David grunted out, squirming against Frank's tongue on his back, his fingers on his side.  
  
"Why do you think I enlisted Frank's help?" Kaz asked, trailing his rough finger down his cheek. David stared at him, gaze clouded and desire evident on his face, his soft lips parted. Kaz swallowed, shifted. No one could resist this kid, he didn't think it possible.  
  
Frank rose higher on his knees, moving around David, clearly trying to bite at David's hard nipples. Kaz grabbed a fistful of his silvery hair and yanked him back, rougher than strictly necessary. He tightened his hold, exposing his neck, ignored the smile on Frank's face as David pressed a tiny kiss on his neck, leaning forward carefully on the stool to seize this chance.  
  
"Off limits," he said flatly, releasing his hold.  
  
"Hm, you're no fun. And I thought David was supposed to be the one with the stick up his ass here." Frank said, sliding away, still grinning, touching his neck where David had kissed him.  
  
David sniggered appreciatively, tentatively resuming riding the chair, at a markedly slower pace.  
  
Kaz growled. "Don't fucking pun during this."  
  
"Sorry, Miller, I didn't realize it would be such a pain in your ass." Frank said with a cheeky smile.  
  
"God fucking damn it, Jaeger." Kaz said, turning his full attention back to David and cupping his cheek tenderly, running his thumb over his bottom lip again, stopping at the corner of his mouth. David leaned into his palm, looking into Kaz's eyes and he worked his hips slowly, aware of Frank's eyes on him.  
  
"You're doing so well, David." Kaz murmured, pulling him in for a soft kiss. "You're so good at pleasing me, aren't you? You know just how to make me happy, don't you?"  
  
David panted, more turned on by Kaz's soft encouragement than the stool itself. "I just- I just want my master to be happy. Are you happy?"  
  
"Mm, yes. Very happy." Kaz said, rubbing his cheek with the pad of his thumb. David looked pleased until he realized what he'd just said, and who was in the room with them and he flushed guiltily, not slowing his pace but shrinking into himself more in shame. He looked over at Frank, his head ducked slightly and his hands in front of him, and Kaz wondered how it was possible that David looked this goddamn adorable while he was fucking himself on a chair.

David's gaze rested a tad too long on Frank's unusual attire before looking away again, staring resolutely at the floor, his shame broadcasted by his burning cheeks. Frank slid closer, getting on his knees, nipping at David's earlobe gently. David shuddered, his rhythm stuttering as Frank put his hand on his stomach, his tongue flicking out to lick at his ear.  
  
"I agree," Frank whispered into his ear, pressing closer. David looked up at Kaz, finding his face unreadable. He glanced down at his lap and was pleased to note that Kaz was still enjoying the show, if the strain currently put on his olive drab pants was any indication.  
  
"You're doing a fine job riding this pretty present Miller and I got you," Frank said, nipping his ear again, letting his lips graze Solid's skin, sticky with sweat as he whispered so softly Kaz had trouble catching it. "But I can't help but wonder what this beautiful dick would feel like inside of me."  
  
If David had lost the rhythm before, this time he scattered the music sheets. David whipped his head around, wrenching himself from Kaz's unreadable expression and stared at Frank, shock plain on his face. He locked eyes with Frank, lust and amusement playing his pale eyes, and David's gaze dropped, looking at the lacy black of Frank's underwear, clearly imagining it, imagining tearing the delicate cloth in his desperation. Kaz growled. Now, this was really too much.  
  
Kaz lurched forward and seized David's large, wet erection and squeezed, earning him a shameless moan and a graceless lurch of David's hips, David fighting not to come right then and there.  
  
"If anyone is going to get that dick up their ass," Kaz said, pumping his hand and twisting his wrist in the way he knew David couldn't handle, leaning in so close that David could feel his hot breath blow across his face. "It's going to be _me_."  
  
And with that, he tilted his head to the side and latched on to David's neck, licking and sucking his skin shiny and red, his warm, wet tongue tracing designs into his skin, his hand still pumping him expertly. David gave up on riding the chair with any sort of finesse, the intense pleasure overwhelming his every sense. Even the tickle of Kaz's ponytail against his shoulder felt arousing at this point. Frank took his distraction as an opportunity to move in on the other side of his neck, nipping and kissing in a manner that was somehow incredibly different to Kaz's distinct style. David's thighs began trembling around the chair, his breath coming quicker and sharper and he threw back his head with a desperate moan, every inch of his skin feeling hot and tight.  
  
"Fuck- ah- _Fuck_ , this is amazing-" David whimpered. "Shit- _fucking shit_ , Kaz- Frank- I'm going to hell- I'm definitely going to hell-"  
  
"Mmm, my sweet, sweet boy there are much worse things to do in this world than derive pleasure from another's touch." Frank assured him, nuzzling his jaw and running his hand down the inside of his leg. Kaz privately agreed. Kaz was definitely going to hell if there was such a place, but not for pleasuring David out of his mind. Making David happy was one of the few things he felt he'd done right.  
  
"Ah- Frank- Kaz- _Master_ -" David's knuckles were white from the strength with which he was exerting, clamping over the knob, the tendons in his arms standing out. "I'm gonna- I have to-"  
  
"That's right, David. Come for your master." Kaz crooned against his neck, speeding up the motions of his hand, feeling David's every twitch. David cried out, frantically rocking against the chair and Kaz's hand, streams of white fluid spurting out erratically staining Kaz's pants and coating his hand. Kaz continued to pump his hand around the twitching dick, determined to wring him dry. Frank rocked back on his heels, watching David's ecstatic expression closely.

  
"So pretty, Solid," Frank said softly, trailing his hand down David's tense arm, a wet spot stark against the white of his underwear. "What a pretty face you have when you let others take care of you."

Finally David stilled on the stool, panting hard, chin dropping against his chest. Kaz pulled his dirtied hand away, a pleased expression on his face.  
  
"Good boy, David. You did well." Kaz praised him, and David raised his head, bright smile fading when he noticed the stains littering their clothing.  
  
"Shit, I'm sorry, Kaz. And Frank." David said apologetically.  
  
Kaz chuckled warmly and offered his hand to Frank, who sucked on it, greedily lapping at every drop of David's orgasm. David's brows knitted together, his cheeks still flushed, his neck red and damp looking, but he said nothing.  
  
David reached over Kaz's shoulder and grabbed Kaz's shining ponytail, allowing it to run through his fingers before standing up, gently disengaging himself from the stool with a low groan, hands braced against the chair. He swung his leg back over and stood beside the dick chair, looking down at the gleaming, used condom before plucking it off and tossing it into the trash. David raised his head, and looked at Kaz, and then Frank, and then Frank's desperate erection, white fabric pulled taut around it.  
  
He cleared his throat. "So, Frank, you need a hand with that?"  
  
Kaz opened his mouth to say that Frank could take care of it himself, but David looked hurriedly back over at him, cutting over his not yet started sentence.  
  
"I mean, if that's ok with you, Master." he said respectfully with a deferential tilt of his head. Mollified, Kaz sat back against the couch, rubbing his hand clean on his already soiled pant leg.  
  
"Why not? I like a good show as much as the next person," Kaz said with a shrug, biting back intense waves of jealousy, carefully smoothing his face into a mask of cool disinterest.  
  
Frank grinned wildly, stalking towards him and stepping over the low stool. David backed away slightly, on instinct, and Frank laughed low in his throat.  
  
"Don't worry, Solid, I know you'll take good care of me," Frank purred, and he grabbed David's hands and pushed him against the wall, pinning him in place. Frank raised David's hands up to shoulder level and held them in place with his own, pressing him against the wall, the wall chilly against his exposed ass. Frank began rutting against David's leg, slipping his knee in-between David's legs, rubbing his clothed erection against David's leg fervently, loudly moaning into his ear.  
  
David panted and looked over Frank's shoulder, taking in Kaz's dark expression. Kaz slipped his glasses down, glowering at the way Frank was holding him in place and David understood. He wiggled his hands free, still bracing himself against the wall, ignoring the way it was pressing painfully into the bruise on his side.  
  
"Mm, so you want to touch me, David?" Frank asked, his town breathy, winding his pale, strong arms around his neck, his hips still furiously working against David's leg.  
  
"Uh," David looked down at Frank's thin, leanly muscled frame. He couldn't see a single place where he could put his hand without irritating one of Frank's many wounds.  
  
"Don't worry about that, I don't mind," Frank said, letting out a loud moan that made David color to the tips of his ears. "I don't mind _at all,_ "  
  
David tentatively placed his hand on Frank's hip, keeping his touch light. "Like this?"  
  
"More-" Frank said desperately, ducking his head and trying for David's tantalizingly pink nipples again. David slid his hands up, covering them almost modestly.  
  
"Kaz didn't like that," David murmured, feeling his own dick beginning to harden again under the pressure of Frank's thigh. Kaz smiled triumphantly behind Frank and leaned forward, plucking the still wrapped condom that Frank had brought out earlier from the table and playing with it, fiddling with the wrapper. The boy was so obedient and attentive. As much as Kaz hated how Frank was panting and moaning in David's ear, and how much it hurt him to see David responding to it, David really had deserved a little treat like this. He tried to squash his jealousy within him and began to form a plan that certainly gain David's complete attention again.  
  
"Ah, yes, now, we wouldn't want to upset your master, now would we?" Frank said, a touch of disappointment discernible in his voice even through the heavy panting and moaning.  
  
"No-" David agreed, moving his back to Frank's hip and sliding along it, slipping beneath the lacy black back and squeezing. Frank let out a frustrated noise.  
  
"You can do better than that, can't you?" Frank asked in his ear before biting down on his neck, hard.  
  
"What do you- Oh. _Oh."_ David said, his expression clearing. He glanced over at Kaz, who'd just began touching himself through his stained pants lazily. David slid both his hands up and dragged his nails down Frank's back, wincing slightly when he ran over a particularly tender spot on Frank's back.  
  
"Nnngaahh-" Frank moaned, leaning heavily against David, their mingling sweat causing their bodies to stick together. David made a noise of triumph, forgetting about his Master watching them from the couch in his excitement at figuring out what Frank liked  
  
Kaz watched them with hooded eyes, jealousy coursing through him. Tangled together like that, Frank's face hidden by David's neck, they almost looked like they were the same age. Two strong, able-bodied men grinding against each other, David's teeth biting down on Frank's shoulder, his soft mouth kissing away every fierce bite in pressed into Frank's skin.  
  
It made Kaz sick to his stomach. This was the kind of man that David deserved, whole, with all of his original limbs, not Kaz, old and bitter and at the maximum three quarters the man he used to be.  
  
Kaz growled low in his throat, and David's eyes snapped open, having closed them as he bit his way down Frank's collarbone. Kaz snatched his cane up and heaved himself to his feet, moving towards them. He pressed his shoulder into Frank's back, bending his head to whisper in David's ear.  
  
"If you make him come in under three minutes, I have another surprise for you." Kaz said, and David looked at him questioningly before nodding quickly. Kaz smacked Frank's ass with the back of his hand and settled back down on the couch. This was going to be fun.  
  
"Sorry, Frank," he murmured, before wrapping his hands around Frank's slender waist and flipping him, switching their positions and pressing Frank against the wall. Frank's head banged loudly as it smacked against the wall and David winced apologetically.  
  
"Whoops," David said, and Frank laughed breathlessly, rubbing himself on David's thigh, sliding his hands along David's broad shoulders and gripping him tightly, feeling muscles shift beneath David's hot skin.  
  
"That's the way, David," Frank panted, pale eyes focusing completely on David's deep blue ones. David grinned back and crushed his mouth over Frank's, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and biting down harshly, pulling at his lip, nearly drawing blood. Frank keened noisily in appreciation, and Kaz thought irritatedly that if the base didn't know what they were doing before, they certainly did now.  
  
"Time's ticking away, David." Kaz reminded him, a tight smile on his face, staring openly at David's bare ass. "Aren't you curious to see what I have planned?"  
  
David let go of Frank's lip and glanced over his shoulder. He shoved his hand down Frank's sexy lingerie and drew out his dick, glistening with semen. David tentatively ran his hand down the side, never having touched another dick besides his own and Kaz's, but he figured it just work the same.  
  
"Frank-" he grunted out, shoving him roughly against the wall and burying his face in his neck, making his hand into a tight fist and allowing Frank to thrust into his hand. "Fuck, you look so hot. Am I doing what you want, Frank? You gotta tell me what you want."  
  
"Solid- You have to- David-" Frank gasped out, and David felt a thrill at getting Frank this incoherent, his normally nimble tongue failing him, a light flush on his high, finely cut cheekbones. "David- _Hurt me more_!" he cried out needily, pushing against David desperately.  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ, Jaeger, you're gonna give the kid a complex." Kaz said, rolling his eyes, but they both ignored him, too wrapped up in each other to pay attention to him.  
  
David didn't really want to hurt Frank, but if that was what Frank wanted, he would oblige him. David drew Frank's lip back into his mouth, nibbling at it and licking at it before sinking his teeth in, breaking the skin. Blood welled up on his lip, and Frank moaned loudly, his hips rocking David's hand, his fingers biting in to his shoulders. David groped at Frank's ass, sliding his hand over the lacy back before moving back underneath the fabric, pressing him forward, taking control of the situation and pumping his hand.  
  
"Frank-" he said, moving his hand urgently. Frank screamed as David rubbed his thumb over the slit at the end, remembering what Frank had done to the fake dick on the chair, his back arching and he pressed against David, clawing at his back. David moaned against Frank's mouth and he flicked his tongue out, tasting Frank's blood. Frank spilled over David's hand, moaning, and David stroked him through it, getting semen splattered across his leg and hand in sticky streaks.  
  
Frank finally fell against the wall, panting, finally silent, his slender chest rapidly raising and falling. David stared at him, entranced by his flushed cheeks and his rumpled hair.  
  
"He blow your eardrums out, kid?" Kaz asked gruffly. David didn't answer, still looking at Frank.  
  
"Thank you, Solid," Frank said, reaching up and patting his cheek. "You did me a great favor." Frank put his thumb on the edge of his jaw, his fingers lightly pressing into his cheek, and positioned his head so that he could place a chaste kiss on David's cheek, leaving a smear of blood in his wake. David's cheeks darkened yet again, pinking under the sweet thanks.  
  
"How'd I do, Kaz?" he asked, uncoupling from Frank and turning around in search of something to wipe himself off with.  
  
Kaz shrugged, mouth tightening when he saw that David was fully hard from getting Frank off. "Close enough, I'd say. Clean yourself up, I don't want to touch you with all that shit on you."  
  
David shook his head, dark strands falling into his eyes as he snorted, sidestepping the dick chair on his way to the kitchen, Kaz smacking his ass as he slid by. It wasn't like he was about to _ignore_ David's ass.  
  
David snatched a handful of paper towels off the roll and brought them over to Frank, simply stepping over the dick chair this time, almost slipping over his discarded cutoff jeans. He cleaned Frank up and tucked him back into his underwear and started wiping himself off. Frank rubbed at the smear of blood on his cheek, cleaning it off for him as he wiped the evidence of Frank's climax off of his thighs.  
  
"Miller is a very, very lucky man, Solid." Frank said, pushing off the wall and resting his hand on his back. David beamed up at him, pausing in his efforts to clean up. Kaz cleared his throat.  
  
"If you're all done cleaning up Jaeger's mess, sit down on the couch, David." Kaz ordered tersely. David straightened up, brows raised.  
  
"On the couch?" he asked, wadding up the paper towels in one hand. Kaz nodded impatiently. Frank took the paper towels from David and tossed them into the trash can for him, wiggling his lingerie clad ass in Kaz's face as he went by. Kaz's jaw tightened.  
  
"Thanks, Frank. Are you sure, Kaz? I'm- uh." David looked down at himself awkwardly, and Kaz rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yes, it's fine. I assure you that there've been far worse things on my couch than your bare ass." Kaz stood up and gestured at the spot he just vacated with his cane-holding hand. "Now sit down."  
  
David lurched forward, spurred on by Kaz's order, but he paused, hesitating before grabbing his discarded button-down and spreading it over the couch. Kaz snorted, and Frank murmured, "Such a polite boy."  
  
David sat down obediently, his knees clamped together and his gaze expectant. Kaz leaned against his cane heavily and used his good knee to work David's legs apart with a grin.  
  
"So," Kaz began, relishing David's questioning gaze on him, twiddling the condom clamped between his fingers, hand still on his cane. "Are you up for round two? Or is it three, I've lost count."  
  
"Uhm," David stammered, eyeing the condom with trepidation. He'd really missed Kaz, but his ass was still sore and tender from the dick stool. He shouldn't have ridden it so hard, but he'd missed the feeling of being _full_ in that way. "If you want, master."  
  
Kaz's smirk grew and he bent lower, glasses slipping down to reveal clouded eyes. "Oh, this isn't for _me_. It's for _you_."  
  
"Me?!" David squeaked embarrassingly, shocked.  
  
"Jaeger here pointed out that I haven't been using you to your, ah, full potential. So whaddya say, David? Do you want to take me for a ride?"  
  
"You- A ride?" David spluttered, bewildered. His cock was large and wet looking, sticking straight up, very obvious between the legs that Kaz had so painstakingly spread.  
  
"Mm-hmm. It _seems_ like you're interested." Kaz said in a low tone, bending even closer, and David swallowed nervously.  
  
"I'm very interested. But- Frank's-?" David said, confused. Kaz pushed the condom into his hand with grin, leaning all his weight on the couch.  
  
"Frank is also very interested in what Miller here is proposing," Frank assured him, sliding on to the couch and plucking the condom from David's numb fingers, tub of lube in hand. "Here, hold this for me, could you?"  
  
Frank handed David the tub and tore the condom package open and slowly began to roll the condom over David's glistening erection, thin fingers quick and exerting just enough pressure to be be pleasurable. David stared wide-eyed up at Kaz, then looked at Frank, uncomprehending of the situation. Frank finished rolling the condom down and took the lube from David and removed the lid, staring at him while slicking his hand up.  
  
"Why don't you help me with these buttons, kid?" Kaz asked, gesturing at his shirt.  
  
"Uh- sure!" David said, as Frank rested his chin on shoulder, grinning as he took David in hand and slowly stroked him, coating his dick in the substance. David's hips bucked up of their own accord into Frank's hand as he tried to focus on working on the buttons of Kaz's shirt. Kaz snorted.  
  
"Don't rile the boy up too much, I want my money's worth on this ride of mine," Kaz said harshly, yanking Frank's hand back. David gasped, his fingers tightening in the lapels of Kaz's shirt as he enjoyed through pull of Frank's fingers.  
  
"What?" Frank asked innocently, still resting his chin on David's shoulder, gray strands falling into his eyes. "You did say touching his dick was off limits, but it _was_ covered."  
  
Kaz grumbled, but David pulled his shirt off, dropping it to the floor and running his hand reverently over his chest, feeling curly, almost invisible chest hair, before tracing the little line of hair that disappeared into his pants, pausing over the belt buckle and working it off quickly, tossing it aside with a loud clunk, fingers trembling.  
  
"Eager?" Kaz asked cockily, touching David's chin. David nodded, visibly sweating and looking nervous. Frank took his hand and squeezed it briefly, kissing his ear.  
  
"You'll do fine," Frank assured him, before sliding away, giving them some room.  
  
David tugged Kaz's pants and underwear down, finally exposing Kaz's dick for the first time since he had left. David groaned and gripped Kaz's hips, tilting his head to the side and kissing the very tip of Kaz's dick. Kaz's hips twitched forward, and he buried his hand in David's hair.  
  
"Easy there, kid." Kaz reprimanded him softly, pulling his fingers through his dark hair. He wanted to give David the ride of his life. He didn't want to go off before he ever got on. It had been far too long, really. David licked the underside slowly, smirking before backing off. Frank watched them from his spot at the very edge of the couch.  
  
"Do you want me to get you ready, Miller?" Frank asked, wiggling his fingers enticingly.  
  
" _NO_." David barked, and then flushed guiltily. "Ah, no, it's just- I want to do it."  
  
Kaz smirked, putting his hand on David's shoulder as he maneuvered the pants off and then straddled David on the couch, muscular thighs squeezing his legs, groin level with David's chin. This would most likely be more comfortable if he were to take the prosthetic off, but he wasn't quite ready for Jaeger to see him completely defenseless.  
  
David stared at Kaz's dick hungrily before looking up at his smirking face. "Are you- Is this ok? Are you comfortable like this? You can lie down if you need-"  
  
"Get on with it before I change my mind," Kaz said in a low tone, moving his hips slightly to rub his dick against David's bottom lip.  
  
Frank helpfully held out the open tub of lube, and David murmured a hasty thanks, dipping his fingers in and drawing out a generous amount, not wanting to risk hurting Kaz. David ran his other hand up Kaz's thigh before spreading Kaz apart, tentatively probing with a single, slick finger, never having done this to anyone but himself. Kaz let out an encouraging moan, and David glanced up at him, looking for direction.  
  
"Go on, then," Kaz encouraged him, pulling his fingers through his hair, his tone breathy. "Add another. I'm going to need to be plenty prepared to take in that monster dick of yours."  
  
David flushed, slipping a second finger in easily, gently working Kaz open enough to accommodate his admittedly large size.  
  
"It's not that big," he muttered, glancing down at his lap and then up again. Kaz arched a brow over his aviators.  
  
"You're joking, right? I have no idea how you fucking- _mmm_ , just like that David, just like that- _walk_ with that thing hanging between your legs." Frank let out a noise of agreement and David glanced over at him, looking mortified.  
  
Kaz just shook his head, grunting in pleasure when David worked his fingers in a particularly nice spot. David forgot his embarrassment and looked up at Kaz, a look of such endearing excitement on his face that Kaz chuckled warmly. He had made a little too much noise than he would have liked in front of Jaeger, but it was worth it for that expression on David's face.  
  
"Ok, kid, ok. I think I'm ready." Kaz assured him, drawing his hand back and patting David's hand. David's brows creased worriedly, but he withdrew his hand, ever receptive to his Master's commands.  
  
"Are you sure-" David began, but Kaz rolled his eyes and shoved him back into the couch.  
  
"Relax, I just need to fit a dick in there, it's not a fucking issue. It won't be the first time having a gigantic-" Kaz bit back the rest of his words, realizing that he could be saying too much. He wetted his lips, steadying himself with his hand on the back of the couch, depressing the area behind David's head. "Go on then, boy, get yourself ready for me."  
  
David looked terrified and aroused out of his mind, sweating running down his temples and coating his upper body, but he complied, wrapping his slick hand around the base of his dick and holding it steady for Kaz, reaching up and putting a hand on Kaz's hip, his thumb rubbing reassuring circles into his skin. Which of them he was reassuring wasn't clear.  
  
Kaz slowly lowered himself onto David's painfully erect dick, cursing in pain as David widened his hole more than it had been in quite some time. It had just been his own fingers in his ass for a long, long time now, and he was unused to this sort of pain. Perhaps he should've practiced on David's chair before he'd tried this out again.  
  
"We don't- We don't have to do this," David gasped out, every muscle tensed, the fact that Kaz's own erection was flagging not escaping him. This was so much better than the toy that Kaz had given him for his birthday, so much warmer. His dick had barely fit in it anyway, embarrassing though that was for him.  
  
Kaz's eyes slanted closed in pain, but he kept going. He couldn't stop now, he had to give this to David, he had to prove to David that he was _his_. Not to mention that Frank fucking Jaeger was watching his every movement.  
  
"We are fucking doing this," he grunted out, sliding lower on David before he was ready out of sheer spite. He was rewarded for his hastiness, however. David threw his head back into the couch and hissed, clenching his teeth, fingers biting into Kaz's hip and his bare toes digging into the carpet as he fought to contain himself, desperately trying not to come early and ruin this for Kaz.  
  
This was exactly why Kaz had given him that embarrassingly flesh-like sleeve. Kaz had wanted him to train himself to last longer, but Kaz felt so much better than that cheap toy, tighter and hotter and _better_ , not to mention the fact that Kaz's admirably built body was curled over him, around him.  
  
Kaz slid down, the entirety of the shaft buried within him, feeling stretched to his limits and so _full_. His bare ass rested on the tops of David's thighs and David struggled not to move, not to thrust up into that tight warmth, panting open-mouthed and sweating.  
  
"I think you look very good, Miller. Doesn't he look excellent, Solid?" Frank commented slyly from the edge of the couch, adjusting into a relaxed sprawl, legs akimbo.  
  
"Ye-yes. You look amazing, Master." David said, eyes squeezing shut, unable to stand the alluring picture Kaz made in front of him a moment longer.  
  
"Hm," Kaz muttered, rocking his hips once cautiously, testing his readiness, his ponytail slipping over his shoulder. David let out a strangled moan and writhed on the couch, back arching.  
  
"Fu- _fuck_ , give me a minute, pl-please, Master," David choked out. Kaz smirked and stopped, patiently waiting for David to give the go-ahead. David wrapped his arms around Kaz's middle, resting his sweaty forehead against his chest.  
  
"Hm, a pretty picture you two make," Frank commented, slipping his hand into his underwear and stroking himself, idly masturbating to David entwined around Kaz. Kaz frowned. This guy was like a goddamn teenager, already hard again.  
  
"You sure you want to do that on the couch?" Kaz asked with a forced smirk. "You don't want to get into a... Sticky situation, now do you?"  
  
David let out a strangled laugh and looked up at Kaz, his narrow chin pressing into Kaz's chest.  
  
"I fucking love you, Kaz," David said, his face full of awe and adoration.  
  
"A damn pun is all it takes, huh?" Kaz teased him gently, craning his neck and pressing his lips against David's. "I love you too, kid."

Frank made a thoughtful noise in his throat and slipped off the couch, hand still down his pants. Kaz was hugely gratified to still have David's attention, David not even looking away from him to watch Frank's ass disappear into Kaz's bedroom. Perhaps Frank was actually taking his advice for a change and taking his business elsewhere.

"Are you ready to go again, David?" Kaz asked, breaking the kiss and rolling his hips slowly, sensually. David's dick hit Kaz's prostate perfectly and Kaz let out a stream of murmured Japanese expletives, his hand shooting out to stabilize himself on the back of the couch again.  
  
"Master- _holy hell_ \- Master!" David cried out brokenly, his hips jerking upwards of their own accord, no skill behind in the movement, just pure reaction. Kaz bent low and let out a hot breath, admiring David's completely blissed out expression.  
  
" _Mm_ , you feel- ah- you feel so _good_ in me, boy. I don't know why- fuck- we didn't do this sooner." Kaz said, still controlling the tempo, leading David through the wonderful world of giving rather than receiving. David didn't reply, couldn't reply, tightening his arms around Kaz's middle, thinking that there was no way he would last much longer.  
  
The peculiar clicking noise drew them both out of it, and their heads snapped to the direction of noise and discover Frank wielding Kaz's Polaroid camera, which was currently spitting out a piece of film.  
  
"Hm," Frank said happily, catching the picture and holding it still as the image slowly came into focus. "Don't worry, it's highly X-rated. You look nice, Miller. Your dick looks good."  
  
Ka growled and looked back down at David, expecting him to be horribly embarrassed and upset, but David just laughed and put a hand on Kaz's neck, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Frank snapped another photo, setting it and the other photo on the side table.  
  
"Come on, Solid, you can do better than that for me, can't you?" Frank chided him, trigger-finger hovering over the button. Kaz opened his mouth to tell Frank to mind his own damn business but David wound his arms around his neck and pulled him forcibly into a deep kiss, his hips twitching, urging him to go on. Kaz resumed the slow motions of his hips, and David moaned against his mouth, low and desperate.  
  
"Ah, that's more like it." Frank said, taking one last photo before setting the camera down and striding past them and plopping back down on the couch, shoving his hand back down the front of tight underwear, resuming his idle masturbation.  
  
David's eyes slanted to the side, watching the distracting movements of Frank's fingers beneath the thin cloth, evidently thinking himself surreptitious.  
  
Kaz stopped the careful motion of his hips with an annoyed huff and snatched the camera, taking a photo of Frank sprawled out beside them, his hand hidden by his lingerie. Frank smiled lazily for the camera, light eyes amused, only serving to annoy Kaz more. Kaz flicked the photo off to the side table beside all the rest of the evidence of their tryst, fluttering down to the table top delicately.  
  
"There you go, David. A picture lasts longer, as the saying goes." Kaz said, with an angry set to his mouth. "Maybe I should go play with your new toy instead."  
  
David shook his head vehemently, hands clamping down on Kaz's hips.  
  
"No, please, stay," he pleaded, panting.  
  
"What do you say, David?" Kaz demanded, holding still, determined not to resume until he got a satisfactory answer.  
  
" _Please_ , Master, you feel so good, please don't go," David begged, his voice pitched higher than it normally was in his desperation, and Kaz finally relented, raising himself up and slamming back down. David gasped, dick twitching violently within Kaz.  
  
"You like this?" Kaz asked breathlessly, ignoring Frank beside them, focusing completely on David's flushed face, the way he felt with his thick, long dick filling him deliciously as he hadn't been in such a long time. "You like me riding your dick?"  
  
" _Yes_ -" David seized Kaz's dick and began pumping it roughly, mumbling Kaz's name as he thrusted his hips into Kaz's, urging Kaz towards climax. David orgasmed with a low whine, still thrusting tunelessly, his dick twitching violently, the condom expanding, containing his second load of the day.  
  
"Master, thank you, Master-" David panted out, head fuzzy and thoughts just out of reach.  
  
Kaz wasn't far behind at all, and David's breathless thanks pushed him over the edge. Kaz's glasses slipped down his nose, clenching beautifully around David as he started to reach his own orgasm, and David moaned plaintively and curled in, stroking Kaz's dick urgently. Kaz came, a stream of unintelligible Japanese bursting from his lips, pumps of thick, white fluid splattering across David's bare chest, painting him in Kaz's approval.  
  
"How was that, then? Good?" Kaz asked, panting hard, pulling off of David and flopping down on the couch beside him, feeling winded but satisfied. David looked over at him, looking boneless and dazed.  
  
"Good?" David asked weakly, turning his head to look at him, looking almost offended. " _Good_? Fucking- I can't believe you would ask that- Good?"  
  
David got onto his knees and kissed his way up Kaz's body, starting at the hollow of his hip and moving slowly up, tasting the saltiness of sweat and Kaz's skin on his tongue, nipping his stomach, licking at his nipple, tracing his collarbone with his tongue before finally reaching his smooth jaw.  
  
"Good?" David asked again. "Try fucking great. Mind blowing. Even the dick chair was good. I think I picked up some tips from you on how to properly ride someone, I'll need to try them on you next time. And Frank-" They both glanced over at Frank, who was writhing on the couch, his moans stifled by the hand he was biting on. "Frank was amazing, too. Thank you so much, Kaz."  
  
"You'd better not stain my fucking couch, Jaeger." Kaz warned him as Frank rocked into his hand, clearly orgasming, moaning into his hand, a foot braced against the ground for better leverage.  
  
David sighed contentedly, bouncing off the couch and pecking Kaz's lips before trying to move away. Kaz caught him, cupping the back of his neck and tilting his head back, deepening the kiss, licking David's lower lip.  
  
"You were good, David." Kaz told him, finally pulling away. David ran his fingers through his ponytail affectionately, smiling happily at the praise before slipping away, taking off the used condom and dropping it into the trash before yanking a couple paper towels off the roll and tossing them to Frank. He caught them with a murmured thanks, wiping off his stained fingers, uncaring of his now ruined lingerie.  
  
David came back and stood motionless before them, squinting as though trying to remember something vitally important, still looking a little dazed, looking like a representation of nubile, virile youth, the hard, semen-splattered planes of his stomach drawing eyes downward, emphasizing his more than generous dick. Kaz and Frank stared at him through half-lidded eyes, raking over his form, content to simply to look for now.  
  
"Right, I need to- I need to shower." David said decisively, a hand coming to rub at his tanned neck, dark, sweaty hair flipping into his eyes. He strode from the room, disappearing into Kaz's bedroom. Frank hummed in his throat and leapt to his feet.  
  
"I think I need to shower, too." he said, following David into Kaz's bedroom. Kaz sighed, sitting up heavily and grabbing his cane off the floor, stretching his bad leg out before hoisting himself to his feet, shoving discarded piles of clothing out of the way.  
  
"And without me?" Kaz muttered to himself, following the pair into the bedroom.


End file.
